


Can I have this dance?

by dubutokki



Series: NCT Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exes, Gen, Inspired by that one iconic Nohyuck hand-holding pic, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Prom, Yes this is a HSM song reference and you can do nothing about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubutokki/pseuds/dubutokki
Summary: It's Prom, and Donghyuck gets a request for a dance from his Prince Charming.





	Can I have this dance?

“Can I have this dance?” 

Donghyuck turns around to find a smiling Jeno, holding out his hand. Hyuck rolls his eyes playfully, smirking at the other guy yet grabbing his outstretched hand. “Didn’t know you were playing Prince Charming tonight, Eyesmile.” 

Jeno’s smile widens even more at the nickname. “What do you mean, Hyuck? I’m always on Prince Charming duty for you,” he says, complete with a small bow. Donghyuck just snickers and makes a punching motion towards the other boy. 

Jeno leads the other to the dance floor, holding his waist while Hyuck loops his arms around his neck. They sway along with the slow dance music playing, Hyuck humming softly with the tune until Jeno whispers. 

“How has he been treating you?” Donghyuck smiles bashfully, a small blush settling on his cheeks. “He’s been treating me well, don’t worry. I’m actually being spoiled, to be honest. Not that I don’t deserve it, because hello, this is a whole Lee Donghyuck we’re talking about.” 

Jeno snickers. “I’m glad then, I was ready to fight if you had any complaints.” Hyuck just scoffs disbelievingly. “Like you’ll ever lift a hand against him anyway, you worship him too much.” 

They continue dancing quietly, not letting go of each other even when the next song plays, until it was Donghyuck’s turn to ask a question. 

“Do you… ever regret that we didn’t work out?” 

Jeno looks surprised at the question for a small moment, before humming thoughtfully. “Hmm… if I’m gonna be honest, not at all.” 

Hyuck raises an eyebrow, feeling mildly insulted. “Why not?” 

“Let me clarify my answer first before you pummel me to the ground,” says Jeno. “I do not ever regret being your boyfriend. While we had a shaky start, since we’re each other’s firsts, we’ve been through a lot of experiences that I cannot imagine myself with anyone else. But Hyuck,” he smiles softly down at Donghyuck, “I see how you smile with Mark-hyung, how you laugh, how you blush. You were happy with me, but with him? You practically glow. And you having that happiness is why I can never regret that we broke up, that we didn’t work out.” 

Donghyuck smiles softly back at him, eyes tearing up at the confession. “Thank you, Jeno. I’m… just so glad that we’re still friends after all.” 

Jeno grins at him. “Hey, we’ve always been and always will be friends, even before all that boyfriend stuff,” he says, letting go of Donghyuck’s waist and pressing a small kiss on his forehead as the song comes to an end. “Thank you for the dance Donghyuck, you look beautiful tonight. Now, your Prince Charming has an extremely important business to do, kindly wish him luck.” 

Donghyuck laughs, pressing a kiss onto Jeno’s cheek. “Good luck on finally confessing to Nana. It’s high time my Prince Charming have his own source of love and happiness.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was previously part of "Drabbles". I've decided to delete that and just upload these as separate fics and put them in a series instead because I was having problems with tagging (since the drabbles tend to have different applicable tags, the vague tags were bothering me hahaha).
> 
> Hope you liked my word vomits! :)


End file.
